


Amore mio, comunque vada

by melyx



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Elia Santini (mentioned) - Freeform, Feelings, Fluff, Giovanni Garau (mentioned) - Freeform, Kisses, Luca Colosi (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Post 8.1, Teasing, martino's pov, missing moment, thoughts
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melyx/pseuds/melyx
Summary: Post “Patatine e Marmellata”: pensieri, un passaggio in macchina e limoncini sotto casa.





	Amore mio, comunque vada

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isabellaheathcliff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellaheathcliff/gifts).



> Ho temporeggiato parecchio prima di pubblicare perché questa è la prima fanfiction in assoluto che scrivo (lettore avvisato mezzo salvato: spero non faccia troppo schifo, nel caso metto le mani avanti e mi scuso in anticipo - però non spaventatevi) ma dopo questo weekend così amaro c’è bisogno di una pausa.  
> Qui solo e soltanto fluff.

Gli sembrava fossero passati decenni dall’ultima volta che aveva provato tanta serenità. O almeno questa era la sua percezione: le ultime settimane gli erano sembrate infinite, aveva provato un freddo che andava ben oltre quello del mondo esterno e si era ritrovato immerso in un’apatia che gli aveva fatto vedere tutto con tonalità spente - come se il colore se ne fosse andato dalla sua vita. Era stata una giornata all’insegna della tranquillità, aveva trascorso il tempo con i suoi migliori amici e quello che credeva di poter ormai considerare il proprio ragazzo.

Perché non si erano dati etichette ma mentre erano a letto quella mattina aveva osato dire un _adesso ci dovremo lasciare_ che aveva pronunciato nell’impeto del momento – e soprattutto aiutato da un coraggio inaspettato, dato solamente da quel _amore mio_ detto da Niccolò.

Certo, era solamente il verso di una canzone, ma l’aveva guardato con un sorriso e un’intensità che l’avevano catturato e affascinato come poche cose prima dall’ora e quindi aveva tentato. E per fortuna Niccolò non si era ritratto ma anzi, aveva continuato a guardarlo con un sorriso splendente ad illuminargli tutto il viso e se l’era tirato su con sé cantando una canzone che mai avrebbe creduto potesse fare da colonna sonora ad un momento topico della sua vita.

Quella era stata proprio una bella giornata, una di quelle che probabilmente si sarebbe ricordato a vita. Avevano riso e scherzato, con Giovanni e Elia che ogni tanto lanciavano occhiate soddisfatte del proprio operato a Martino e Niccolò mentre questi parlottavano fra di loro e Luchino intento a raccontare come fosse finita la storia del porno senza, come al solito, accorgersi di quello che gli succedeva intorno. Avevano raccolto altra legna e acceso un fuoco in spiaggia e si erano messi a fare i cretini lanciandosi la sabbia come fosse neve mentre correvano sulla riva del lago con l’aria fredda che gelava i loro polmoni. Ma nonostante questi gridassero pietà, Martino non si era mai sentito così vivo e appagato.

Era con i suoi migliori amici e il suo ragazzo, il mondo sarebbe potuto sprofondare in una voragine ma lui ormai era in pace, in un paradiso fatto di allegria, risate e buon cibo. Perché, ora che avevano un trasporto e non dovevano quindi faticare per portare le buste della spesa, erano anche finalmente andati a comprare qualcosa di effettivamente commestibile, per la gioia di Elia.

Ora è buio pesto e si trovano in superstrada, con la musica a tutto volume intenti a cantare con trasporto le canzoni che passano alla radio nonostante le parole intonate a caso e un ritmo inventato.

Hanno tutti una leggerezza nel cuore che non svanisce nemmeno adesso che si stanno avvicinando alla casa di Elia - il primo ad essere riaccompagnato – perché, nonostante il weekend fosse finito e stessero tornando alla routine scolastica fatta di verifiche e compagni rompipalle, avevano trascorso una bella giornata come non succedeva da molto.

Dopo aver lasciato l’ultimo dei contrabbandieri, è il turno di Martino ma Niccolò spegne la macchina davanti al suo portone e si gira a guardarlo. Ha uno sguardo che sembra quasi triste ma Martino non si fa troppe domande, probabilmente sta pensando la stessa cosa che ha in mente lui da quando sono rimasti soli in macchina – _come farà a passare questa notte senza di lui dopo aver trascorso una giornata intera con la sua presenza, il tocco della sua mano e il calore che sprigiona la sua pelle a contatto con la propria_ – e allora si avvicina verso di lui, gli mette una mano sulla sua guancia per fargli alzare lo sguardo e incatena i loro occhi. Lo guarda con un’intensità di cui non credeva essere capace per infondergli tutta la calma possibile e poggia le labbra sulle sue.

Il bacio all’inizio è dolce, si assaporano con lentezza come se avessero tutto il tempo del mondo ma poi Niccolò si stacca appena, fa un respiro profondo, quasi tremante, e mette una mano sul collo di Martino avvicinandolo a sé per approfondire il contatto, come se la sua vita dipendesse da questo bacio dato ora con un trasporto in netto contrasto con il modo e l’intento con cui è iniziato – infondere tranquillità e rassicurazioni sul fatto che anche se domani è un altro giorno, loro possono affrontarlo insieme passo dopo passo.

Martino porta anche l’altra mano a stringere Niccolò, gli accarezza i capelli sulla nuca e quasi fa fatica a stargli dietro, a stare dietro alla foga con cui Niccolò sembra volergli succhiare anche l’anima. È intenso, ma Martino non si staccherebbe da lui nemmeno per tutto l’oro del mondo, nemmeno se gli passasse vicino una mandria di unicorni. È concentrato su Niccolò, sul suo tocco che ora è sceso sulla coscia e che gli manda scariche elettriche che accendono tutte le sue terminazioni nervose.

Ed è proprio ora e con tutta la forza di volontà che riesce a racimolare che Martino si allontana da Niccolò, con il respiro ansante per raccogliere il fiato ma sempre a stretto contatto con le mani che gli cingono il collo e la fronte appoggiata alla sua, mentre gli affiora un leggero sorriso e strofina giocosamente i loro nasi.

Non vorrebbe mai andarsene da quella macchina, non vorrebbe lasciare Niccolò proprio ora ma devono fermarsi perché l’ultimatum di sua madre per riavere la macchina è quasi scaduto e non possono permettersi di non poterla più utilizzare. Ha l’impressione che sarà teatro di molti momenti memorabili.

“Hai detto che ai tuoi piacerò di sicuro, ma credo partirei con il piede sbagliato se non ti lasciassi andare ora”

“Mia madre fa la dura ma in realtà è un pezzo di pane, non potrà non amarti sapendo quando tu mi faccia stare bene”

E Martino non credeva che il cuore gli si potesse fermare per la seconda volta in una giornata ma evidentemente con Niccolò non dovrebbe aspettarsi niente di diverso. Gli sorride con uno di quei suoi sorrisi a trentadue denti che all’inizio aveva trovato un po’ inquietante ma di cui ora non può fare a meno perché Niccolò non sorride solo con la bocca, gli sorridono anche gli occhi dai quali traspare tutta la sua euforia e che illuminano tutto il suo viso.

Si sono allontanati e sono tornati ognuno al proprio posto quando Martino riprende parola.

“Oggi sono stato davvero bene e credo proprio tu abbia fatto colpo sui ragazzi con la colazione, è stata proprio una bella mossa”

“Sono completamente matti ma mi piacciono anche per questo, ne inventano una più del diavolo”

“Con loro non c’è mai da annoiarsi”

“Credo infatti che siano più loro ad annoiarsi con te” sogghigna Niccolò.

“Oh, ma la smetti di prendermi in giro? Io non sono noioso!” replica Martino facendo il finto offeso. Mette su un piccolo broncio che però viene sostituito quasi subito da un sorrisetto dopo l’ _ah sì?_ di Niccolò detto mentre si riavvicina a lui per coinvolgerlo in un altro bacio.

Questa volta sembra diverso, è sia familiare che completamente nuovo, un misto di passione e tenerezza e Martino vi si lascia completamente andare. Lascia cadere l’ultimo pezzo di armatura che aveva messo su per proteggersi dal dolore delle ultime settimane e permette a Niccolò di impadronirsi definitivamente del suo cuore e della sua anima. Ora non c’è più via di scampo, questo è il punto di non ritorno e Martino non potrebbe sentirsi più leggero.

Trovare Niccolò è la cosa migliore che gli sia mai capitata, non farebbe altro che baciarlo dalla mattina alla sera ma a malincuore deve interrompere il contatto nonostante Niccolò cerchi di approfondirlo attirandolo ancora di più a sé.

Martino si sconta poggiando una mano sul petto di Niccolò ma la lascia lì per sentire il battito del suo cuore e il calore che sprigiona la sua pelle attraverso il tessuto della maglietta.

“Devo andare davvero, Nì”

E il _lo so_ di Niccolò gli fa stringere il cuore per la tenerezza con cui lo pronuncia, sembra un bambino costretto a separarsi dal suo giocattolo preferito.

Martino allora gli ridà un bacio a fior di labbra, gli sorride e “dai che domani ci rivediamo, non scappo da nessuna parte”

“Neanche io, ora non ti libererai di me tanto facilmente”

“Non ne ho nessuna intenzione”

Anche se sono in penombra davanti al portone di casa, Martino riesce a distinguere chiaramente il sorriso che accende il viso di Niccolò e crede proprio che non si stancherà mai di vederglielo addosso. Farlo sorridere potrebbe diventare la sua ragione di vita.

Martino si scosta definitivamente da Niccolò, prende la sua roba e si sporge un’ultima volta per dargli un bacio sulla guancia dopo avergli sussurrato _buonanotte._

“Buonanotte, uomo della mia vita” e Niccolò gli lascia un ultimo bacio leggero sulle labbra.

Martino scende dalla macchina cercando di non far cadere zaino e giacca che tiene in modo scomposto tra le braccia mentre cerca le chiavi del portone. Bastano pochi metri per entrare e quando si gira per richiuderlo nota che la macchina è ancora spenta e ferma lì davanti. Una volta chiuso, appoggia la testa sul legno e sorride quando sente Niccolò ripartire.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa per me è stata una perdita della verginità. Come ho già detto è la mia prima fanfiction e sono stata in ansia dal momento in cui ho digitato le prime parole. Ringrazio immensamente Anna per avermi spronata e aiutata da prima ancora che la scrivessi fino a letteralmente pochi secondi fa e Benedetta per il sostegno e per averla betata.  
> Sia che vi abbia fatto totalmente schifo o che le vogliate dare anche solo un semplice sufficienza, vi sarei davvero grata se lasciaste qualche parola per capire quanti e quali casini abbia combinato perché - anche se credo non scriverò altro - non si sa mai e c’è sempre da imparare.


End file.
